


Hamilton insane asylum au

by LocalTrashCanTM



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalTrashCanTM/pseuds/LocalTrashCanTM
Summary: The characters of Hamilton in the insane asylum.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Slight trigger warning

Patient 372: Eliza Schuyler  
Age: 26  
Sex:Female  
Doctors: Dr.George Washington and Dr.John Laurens.  
Arrival date: February 4,2015.  
Current date: June 23, 2017  
Info:  
Eliza Schuyler suffers from insanity, depression, and PTSD. She was disowned after her father found out about her husband. Her husband died in war as she was pregnant with their child. She had a miscarriage. She believes they are still with her. I'm a fit of sadness, she pulled out her own eye and replaced it with a button. We believe the button was apart of something of her husband's clothing. 

Patient 474: Angelica Schuyler  
Age:28  
Sex:Female  
Doctors: John Lauren's and James Madison   
Arrival date: May 26, 2014.  
Current date: June 23, 2017  
Info:  
Anger issues, Insane, and slight PTSD. She had an abusive husband. She killed him on December 4th, 2012. She then went to an anti feminist meeting, and killed 27 people and injured 3 out of 50. She doesn't get along with other patients except for her sisters.

Patient 263: Peggy Schuyler   
Age: 22  
Sex:Female   
Doctor: John Laurens and Samuel Seabury   
Arrival date: August 8, 2008  
Current date: June 23, 2017  
Info:   
She suffers from depression, anxiety, and self harm. She has tried to kill herself 10 times while in the institution. She self harmed for 5 years. She was ignored as a child by her family. She is always seen crying. 

Patient 837: Maria Reynolds   
Age: 24  
Sex: Female  
Doctor: Samuel Seabury and john laurens   
Arrival date: December 23, 2015  
Current date: June 23, 2017  
Info:  
She was sexually abused as a child by her father and uncle. She was in a abusive marriage. Her husband sexually, mentally, verbally, and physically abused her. She was abandoned at the institution by her husband. She had 3 children who are in foster care. She has PTSD and suffers from anorexia. 

Patient 763: Marie-Joseph-Paul-Yves-Roch-Gilbert Motier (Lafayette)   
Age: 27  
Sex: Male  
Doctor: Hercules Mulligan and George Washington   
Arrival date: October 25, 2012  
Current date: June 23, 2017  
Info:  
He was an immigrant from France. He was constantly mugged and beaten by people. He was raped by three men. He ended up becoming a prostitute to help pay for his small apartment. Suffers from PTSD and AIDS.

Patient 463: (King) George the third  
Age: 32  
Sex: Male  
Doctor: Samuel Seabury  
Arrival date: July 4, 2005  
Current date: June 23, 2017  
Info:  
He securely believes that he is royalty. He behaves as if he is a child at times. His parents abused him. He used to kill small pets. He bullied people as a child. He keeps the childlike state due to the abuse and as well as being bullied. He doesn't get along with anyone. He always tries to fight therapist Washington. Suffers from schizophrenia, PTSD, depression, bipolar disorder, split personality disorder, and ADHD.

 

Patient 638: Aaron Burr  
Age: 28  
Sex: Male  
Doctor: George Washington and James Madison  
Arrival date: January 22, 2014  
Current date: June 23, 2017  
Info:  
His wife died of cancer. He had a daughter that he began to abuse by neglecting her. He then lost his job which led to him not being able to provide. The money he did have, however, he spent on weed. Suffers from drug abuse and depression.

Patient 257: Alexander Hamilton   
Age: 27  
Sex: Male  
Doctor: George Washington And John Laurens  
Arrival date: April 3, 2010  
Current date: June 23, 2017  
Info:  
He used to live in the Caribbean. His father left the family. He watched his mother die of disease. He was then sent to his cousin. He watched his cousin commit suicide. A hurricane came and destroyed his home. He saw most of his friends and neighbors dead bodies float. He was then sent to America by foster care. His foster parent abused him for two years before sending him to the institution. He suffers from PTSD, anxiety, depression, ADHD,  anorexia, ADD, and self harm.

Patient 829: Charles Lee  
Age: 27  
Sex: Male  
Doctor: Samuel Seabury   
Arrival date: March 6, 2017  
Current date: June 23, 2017  
Info:  
He was shot in the side. Doctors saved him, but he then suffered from PTSD. He was in the army for two years before getting discharged. He suffers from PTSD.

Patient 927 : Thomas Jefferson   
Age: 27  
Sex: Male  
Doctor: James Madison and George Washington   
Arrival date: November 15, 2002  
Current date: June 23, 2017  
Info:  
He was sold from the US to France at the age of 2. He was then sold around as a slave for 9 years before being kidnapped by a kind man who took him back to America. The man tried to keep him before being arrested. He was then sent here to the institution. Suffers from PTSD, anger issues, and depression.

Those are the patients in the Freedom Rider Mental Institution, or as some people say, the insane asylum.


	2. Patient 927: Thomas Jefferson

I hate it here. I absolutely hate it here. The only good part about being here is the fact that James Madison is my therapist. He's so hot. I mean I haven't been out of here in 15 years. I still remember when I came here when I was 12. I hated my mom. She sold me for 20 dollars for some cheap wine. If I ever meet her, I'm going to kill her. I was used as a maid, pet, cook, and worst of all sex toy. I lost my virginity at 5! 5! The man that took it was a at always horny Italian man. He was hiding from the mafia so he was hiding in France. He then sold me to a man who treated me a bit better. I was abused, but not sexually. Then to a woman who wanted kids but couldn't have any. She sold me because of my nightmares. Then I went to a pervert who molested me. Then to about 500 more people until I was 11. I met Mr.Jails. He took me back to America. He lived in New York. I spent a good 5 months with him until he went to jail for kidnapping. He was imprisoned for 15 years. I was sent here due to having bad PTSD, depression, and anger issues. My first day here I was 12. There were some kids there that left a week after I got there. Most were transported to a different place because I would always fight them. For the first year here I was placed in a straight jacket in a padded room. When they finally let me out, I was introduced to Dr.Green. He died when I was 20. When he died, I got even more depressed. He treated me like his son. I was then introduced to Dr.Madison. He was hot! Like really hot. I'm openly gay and I always mention that in our sessions. You would think that being sexually abused by a guy would make me 100% heterosexual, but being around all those weird women who wanted me to be a baby, just made me be disgusted in women. Anyway, I think he does kinda like me back. He sometimes even flirts back at me! It's awesome! He's the only good part about this place. I don't get along with anyone here. I might get along with 2 maybe. The thing is, I have bad trust issues. Shocking I know. I just don't want people to hurt me. I can't just open up about myself. Some people here are like me. Peggy Schuyler is one of those people. She won't talk to anyone. Not even her own sisters! But for some reason she'll talk to me. And I think she also talks to Hamilton. But when she gets extremely depressed, she comes and sits in my lap while I hold her. She secretly loves getting loving attention. I always give her attention and love. She's like the little sister I never had. Anyway, that's all for today. I have to go to take my medicine. See ya later journal.


	3. Patient 638: Aaron Burr

I miss them. I miss them so so much. If I could go back in time, I'd fix my mistakes. The last three years have been miserable. I regret everything I did. I should've tested theodosia better. She was just a little girl. It was bad enough that she watched her mother die of cancer for most of her life, but now for the past three years she has been in foster care. I just want my little girl back. I wish I would have never met River. He's the one who got me addicted to drugs. If I would've never met him then maybe things would have turned out better. Maybe if I wouldn't have been such a dumb ass and actually took care of her we would still be together. I should have found another job instead of sitting at home smoking weed. Theodosia was only 8! She shouldn't have to be able to cook and take care of herself! I watched my parents die when I was young. I remember being sent to place to place. I swore that I wouldn't let that happen to my child, but I did. God how many times have I written that down in this damn journal! I just want to see her again. I don't even have to talk to her. I just want to know that she's ok. They won't tell me anything about where she is or anything. Their afraid that I'll escape and hurt her, but I wouldn't. I've already hurt her enough. I just want to know that she's happy and safe. Then maybe I'll finally be at peace with myself. I just need something to know that she's ok. I've tried writing her letters, but I'm pretty sure they never send them. Ugh! There's no use in getting angry or upset. It's my fault so I should accept my consequences. I have to go now. Washington will be here soon. 

Sincerely, Aaron Burr.


	4. Patient 463: "King" George the third

This is no way to treat a king! I've been in this mad house for 12 years! I need to return to my kingdom! I've tried to make this place my kingdom, BUT NOBODY LISTENS TO ME! They even took away my crown. This ain't fair. No one here is nice to me. Except for Mr.Seabury. His nice. He said he would fix my crown! He tells me I'm a good king. I don't like Mr.Washington. He tells me to stop being a kid. He tells me I'm not a king. He yells at me a lot. I don't like it. Last time I went to him I punched him. That got me in trouble. OH! But Mr.Seabury is trying to help me get smarter. He says that sometimes I act like a child, but sometimes I act like a grown up. He says that if I act more like a grown up then people will listen to me! He also said he likes both sides of me. That means he even likes George! See sometimes I'm King and other times I'm George. Right now I'm King! I just change between the two apparently. Mr.Seabury says he likes George the most though. But George acts bigger, so I understand. Dear lord! Look at all the spelling errors! How dreadful. Sorry for interrupting your note King. Anyway, I want to talk about two things. One, I can't stand the new guy Hamilton. He's an idiot. He called Sammie (Mr.Seabury) a bitch. If I could I would beat him! Two, Sammie is so hot! I never get to tell him that because King won't let me. I mean come on! He has a handsome face, beautiful hair, a nice butt, and he's really sweet. See I'm gay. I've always been gay and that's why my sorbet beat my and everyone bullied me. Growing up was a nightmare. I took to hurting others instead of myself  to help. I have to go now, Mr.Washington will be coming soon for room inspections. Ta ta diary.


	5. Patient 837: Maria Reynolds

I really want to see my kids. I haven't seen them in years. I need to know they're ok. I really truly miss them. I hope he hasn't gotten them. I swear I'll kill anyone who hurts my babies. I shouldn't write that. I could get sent back to the isolation room. That wouldn't be so bad though. My room is starting to stink due to all the rotting food. The nurses keep bringing me food even though I don't eat it. I can barely eat a grape without throwing up let alone a whole piece of pizza and breadsticks. They always give me large portions. I don't understand why. I've told Mr.Laurens about it and he said he'll talk to the nurses about getting me smaller portions. He also said that he is proud of me for trying to eat . I don't have the heart to tell him that I want the smaller portions because they are easier to get rid of. I'm afraid to tell him I'm not eating. I know he wouldn't hurt a fly, but maybe he'd hurt me? Being abused for your whole life makes you not trust people. Same with Mr.Seabury. He's told me on many occasions that he wants me I get better, but what if I can't? What if I just end up being this way the rest of my life? What if James was right? What if I'm just a useless piece of shit? Hell, I couldn't even save my kids! I can't take this anymore! I want my kids I want my kids I want my kids! I need my kids! I miss them! This place is torture! I HATE IT HERE! I just want to see my kids... please.


	6. A/N

For what I am about to say I don't mean to sound rude or anything. If anyone reading this fanfiction doesn't like how I write this story then please just don't read it. If you don't like the way I write it then go wrote one for yourself. I do not appreciate people harshly criticizing my writing. This is something I made for fun. And if this story offends you then just don't read it. There are some people who love this story and that's good and there's some who don't and that's good too. However, if you are just going to nit pick what I write, then go write your own or something. This is my story and I will write it how I please. And if it offends someone then just don't read it. It's that simple. And sorry for sounding rude it's just that I hate when people just completely nit pick at my writing. Thank you and good day.


	7. Patient 257: Alexander Hamilton

I've been here for about 7 years now. I've gotten better I believe. I mean, I still don't eat, I still try to cut, I still have nightmares and flashbacks, I still have panic attacks, I still hate myself... ok maybe I haven't gotten better. Well at least I have friends who aren't dead. I mean some of them have almost died, but they haven't so that's good. Dr. Washington told me to start writing down more positive things in my journal. Washington if you’re reading this, know I’m seriously trying to be positive. There’s really not anything I can be positive about. Well, I’m positive or happy about one thing, Mr. Laurens. I mean he’s super hot and funny. Plus he’s nice to me even when he’s not getting paid to listen or help me. Maybe I should erase that part? Doesn’t he read this sometimes? Also wouldn’t it be weird if Washington had to read about me having the hots for his colleague? Do I care? I’ve thought it out and I’ve decided that I indeed... do not give a single flying fuck. If anything I want John to read this, maybe. I’m still not 100% sure if he should read this. Oh well, it’s written in pen so no going back now. Anyway, my nightmares are getting worse. I’m always back right before the hurricane hit. I can hear everyone’s screams and I can feel my body being submerged in water again. I can see the dead bodies floating by. It didn’t help that last week there was an unexpected thunder storm. I ended up punching John as he tried to help me. I honestly didn’t know it was John, or I wouldn’t have done that. I couldn’t help what I did. I was having flashbacks. Everything was just murky brown water and screams. I still should have died during that hurricane. I shouldn’t be alive. I really shouldn’t have wrote that.


	8. Patient 372: Eliza Schuyler

Sometimes, when I lay down at night, I can feel my husbands arms around me. I don't care what the truth doctors say, he's still here. As well as my baby. They try and tell me that they aren't here, but I know they are. I know. They can't be dead. I see them everyday. My husband always wakes me up and says good morning to me before leaving. He always comes back at night to sleep with me. My baby is here throughout the entire day. He runs around and plays. Sometimes he messes with other residents here, and sometimes they respond to him. He especially likes to mess with Angelica and Peggy. He loves his aunties. I think he doesn't like the doctors. Maybe that's why they can't see him? I'm not sure. He doesn't talk much. I'll call his name and try to talk to him, but he never answers. I think Phillip is mute. How unfortunate. I wish I could hear his voice. The doctors recently decided that I would move rooms. They said it would be better for me to stay with someone. They are moving me to my sister Angelica's room. They said that the new rooming would do us both some good. I don't think it will. I'm afraid my husband won't want to visit me anymore. He doesn't like Angelica. They have conflicting views on certain situations. It's honestly very annoying. Anyway, I have to go now. Phillip wants to play.


End file.
